1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, a display module, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input/output device (e.g., a touch panel), a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
Recent display devices have been expected to be applied to a variety of uses. Examples of uses for a large display device include a television device for home use (also referred to as a TV or a television receiver), digital signage, and a public information display (PID). A larger display region of a display device can provide more information at a time. In addition, a larger display region attracts more attention, so that the effectiveness of the advertisement is expected to be increased, for example.
Light-emitting devices including light-emitting elements have been developed as display devices. Light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to an input signal, and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; thus, application of the EL elements to display devices has been proposed.
In addition, application of an organic EL element to a flexible device has been proposed. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a flexible light-emitting device to which an organic EL element is applied.